A new World begun
by JustAFan114
Summary: My account of what happened between the end of Deathly Hallows and the epilogue. All major characters involved
1. Chapter 1

New World Begun  
Chapter 1  
A Well Deserved Rest  
As the trio left Dumbledore's office, they knew that the work was not over, and that the path before them was one of rebuilding a world that had been torn apart. As the three of them walked, they ran into more people who wanted to congratulate them, who wanted to talk to the three who had finally vanquished Voldemort. The three of them had not slept for some time, and it was starting to take an effect on them, especially Harry who hadn't slept properly in almost a year. His lack of sleep finally caught up with him while he was talking to a wizard, and he collapsed right there, in the middle of the corridor.  
Fear had gripped Ron and Hermione along with all the others who had been there. Hermione quickly dropped down to Harry, and Ron followed her. Hermione put her ear to Harry's chest. She rose up and said," I can hear his heart, he is ok. Don't be alarmed, Harry Potter is still alive." She added that last part because she could hear people in the crowd that was becoming louder and louder saying that all the curses that he had been hit with had gotten to him. Hermione at first thought that the second Killing Curse had finally taken him.  
Mrs. Weasley could be heard from the back of the crowd. "What is wrong with Harry! Get out of my way, or I'll hex the lot of you, don't think that I won't!" As she approached Harry, her face dropped as the thought of "No, not another one of my boys" crossed her mind. Hermione, who clearly recognized this, told her that he had just passed out from exhaustion. The strongest men in the crowd in closest proximity who heard this quickly stepped forward and started to grab Harry. Mrs. Weasley started to yell, "You let go of him! He is not dead!" The group looked at her. One of them stood up to the mighty Mrs. Weasley death stare and said to her, "We are not trying to harm him, we owe him so much. We just wanted to take him to a more suitable place to sleep." Mrs. Weasley, seeing that they just wanted to help, stepped back and allowed the men to form a circle around Harry and lift him up. The crowd, seeing what was happening, quickly parted in two allowing them to pass through them.  
Apparently the whole group knew that they all knew that the place that would bring Harry the most comfort would be a bed back into the Gryffindor common room. As they walked they all started to notice that the stairs were all aligning to make the most direct path back to the common room, almost as if Hogwarts itself was thanking Harry in its own special way. As they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron started to think, they didn't know password to get them into the Gryffindor tower, having not been there the past year. He looked around trying to find someone who would know the password when he noticed that the Portrait had swung open to let them all in. Ron looked around to thank someone for opening the portrait, but when he heard the Fat Lady he stopped. "Harry Potter the savior of Hogwarts, you are always welcome inside this tower, for you are a true patriot of Hogwarts and what it means to be a Gryffindor." Ron could swear that he could hear her softly cry as she spoke.  
The group brought Harry up to where he and Ron would have slept during his seventh year and laid him down in one of the beds. As the all turned and left Ron could hear them say, "We will make sure that he gets the rest he deserves." The last one looked to Ron and said, "You two as well should get some sleep, you three have fought so hard to make our world safe, don't worry now, no one will disturb you." As he left he closed the door with click.  
Hermione and Ron both got ready for bed and cleaned their battle wounds. They turned to Harry, who looked for once like he was at peace, that he was finally able to let go of his anxiety and just rest. They decided that his wounds needed to be cleaned and that the filth of the robe he had on needed to be changed. As they started to get him out of his robes they noticed that even though they were moving him around he did not stir but lay perfectly limp like a rag-doll. Then as they revealed parts of his skin they saw how much he had been hurt over the past year, the scars on his body that he had not told them about, how many times had he gotten hurt and hadn't told them so they would not worry. At that moment they had more respect for him than ever before. When they got to his chest Hermione let out a yelp. There was hole down to the bone where he had been hit by the killing curse. Hermione knew that this was well beyond what she was capable of. She got up and went to the door and opened it to find a man sitting in a chair outside the door. He quickly stood and asked, "What can I get for you?" Hermione, though wondering who the man was, decided to tell him that they need Madam Pomfrey for Harry and went back inside. Ron looked at her strangely but he too decided that right now wasn't the time to discuss it and went back to looking at Harry and cleaning up some of his more minor wounds.  
Minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Hermione went to answer it to find Madam Pomfrey, who came bustling in looking worried. She quickly went over to Harry and asked what the matter was. Ron just pointed to the hole and told her he had been hit by a killing curse, but didn't go into detail. Madam Pomfrey looked up when Ron told her but then quickly back down, starting to mutter spells while waving her wand over Harry's chest. They could see some skin, though not level with the rest, come in and cover up the bone. She looked up at Ron and Hermione and told them, "That is the best that I can do. The skin above has been cursed too badly to be repaired, but that should do to protect the bone beneath it," then in more of an aside to herself, "Mr. Potter, what you must have been through. Well, what about you two? Do you need anything looked at?" Even though Ron and Hermione insisted that they were ok, Madam Pomfrey insisted that she at least give them a once over, clearing up some of their wounds a little better than they could have. Then she helped get Harry into some clean clothes for bed.  
Madam Pomfrey left, and they heard the door lock with a click. The silence was beautiful to Ron and Hermione: peacefulness after there had been so much destruction and pain. Ron headed to the bed next to Harry, and Hermione seemed to be heading towards the door. Ron grabbed her wrist and led her to bed next to Harry. He lay down, pulling her down with him. He whispered into to her ear, "I never want to sleep unless you are at my side." Hermione, blushing, whispered back to him, "I'll always be there." She then laid a gentle kiss on his lips as she lay down. Ron pulled her closer to him and wrapped a hand around her waist. Both of them drifted off to sleep without a care to be had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fear and Uncertainty

_Harry was walking down a corridor, he knew that he was looking for something but could not quite put his finger on exactly what it was. He heard a scream come from a distant, instantly he knew what he was looking for, Ginny. The scream stopped, Harry thought that the worst had happened, then the scream multiplied, Harry ran towards but no matter how hard he ran it seemed he did not move. Then there was silence. Finally Harry came to the Great Hall of Hogwarts, but it was too late. Harry looked and saw that all of the people that he had loved, that he had fought for, were on the ground. There was but one person who was still moving, it was Ginny, she was bleeding, Harry bent down next to her and she attempted to speak, Harry put his ear right next to her. _

_ Ginny said to him," Why Harry? Why did you go? You turned yourself over to him and without you what hope did we have."_

_ Harry heard a cackling laugh come from behind him, he looked up to see Voldemort wand drawn pointed directly at him. "Well Mr. Potter it seems that you can't save them all and now it is time for you to truly die," Voldemort said to Harry, "how could you have ever matched up against me? You are weak, relying on others to die for you."  
Harry just looked at him, "Death" he thought was nothing more than a gift to him now. Harry screamed, "I'M SORRY!" With that there was a blinding green light_

Harry awoke with his head against the floor. There was a crash at the door and a wizard rushed, wand out. He quickly scanned the room, saw Harry and rushed to him. "Are you ok, Mr. Potter?" he said to Harry. Harry's heart was still racing, he couldn't tell where he was, or what had really happen. "Where am I and where is Voldemort?" asked Harry.

The wizard looked like he was shocked by the question. Then he answered, "Well the first you are in the Gryffindor dormitory. To the second I assume in some sort of room under guard to make sure someone doesn't take his body."

"So he is dead then" Harry said with much relief. "Yes sir, Mr. Potter you killed him." Replied the wizard with a smile on his face. Harry now with the panic gone, started to realize the pain that he felt in his chest, suddenly it felt as if his body was on fire. He stood up and fell almost immediately hitting his head on the floor. He screamed in agony as he thought he would die from the pain. Everyone in the room was up and most likely the entire castle was up now, Ron and Hermione rushed to Harry side. Both of them immediately told the wizard who had come in to go and get Madame Pomfery. The wizard left immediately running out the door, as he left it seemed that all of the Weasley family was coming in the room rushing straight to Harry.

Minutes latter Madame Pomfery entered the room, everyone immediately split and let her work. She quickly gave Harry a draught that put him back to sleep, even in his sleep he twitched has if in pain. After a quarter of an hour of work Harry stopped twitching and lay peacefully in a dreamless sleep. Madame Pomfery left and the whole of the room breathed a sigh of relief she told them that Harry was ok and decided that it was best that they all go back to sleep.

...

Harry awoke with a start at what could have been hours or days later, he couldn't tell which. He reached around and found his glasses and then his wand on the table besides him. He looked to the bed next him and could see a red hair boy snugged up to a very bushy hair brunette; he immediately knew that it was Ron and Hermione. Harry looked at them with great joy, he was happy to see that his friends had found one another and that they were at peace. "Peace" Harry thought to himself, he thought that he would have died before he could experience peace. Harry could still feel the aches over his body, but it was ok because the war was over. The war Harry thought was so happy to see it over but at such a cost of good people, Harry thought of all the people who had lost of lives. Fred…Lupin…Tonks…Colin… all of their faces went by in Harry's mind as well as all the others who had died for the cause.

Harry sat in bed for some time just thinking, until Ron and Hermione started to wake up. When they first got up, they looked at each other a smiled, and then Ron kissed Hermione at first just lightly but then began to become passionate at which time Harry decided they should know that they were not alone with a loud cough. When Ron and Hermione heard Harry they both instantly looked at him both of them blushing. Hermione broke the silence "Good morning Harry, are you feeling better?" "Well I feel like a bricks have been dropped on my body but, that seems like a plus actually." Harry ending with a chuckle. With that they all cried with laughter.

After the laughter had subsided Harry said, "Well we probably should get out, everyone is probably wondering where we are." Ron and Hermione muttered in agreement.

Ten minutes later they were outside the Great Hall, Harry could hear people talking inside, and even a few crying. Suddenly Harry couldn't feel his feet; he didn't want to face all of the people in the Great Hall after so many had perished because of him. Hermione who most of sensed his hesitance grab his and Ron's hand and continued into the Great Hall. The moment Harry entered the room; he saw the families and friends of the fallen standing around the casket of their loved one. Harry paused when he saw a group of red-heads around a couple of caskets next to each other. Harry knew whose caskets they were without even thinking about, Fred, Tonks, and Lupin. Harry didn't know if he would be able to go to that group, especially because of Fred. He didn't want to go stand with his adopted family, after he had led to the death of their son.

While Harry was standing contemplating his thoughts, Ron walked over to be with his family. Hermione was torn she wanted to go and be with Ron but she knew that she couldn't leave Harry by himself in the state he was in. Harry suddenly decided that he couldn't be there; it was all just too much for him. Harry dashed to the door leaving Hermione in his dust. He ran down the corridor and kept running till his body couldn't take it anymore he collapsed against the wall. Harry couldn't tell how long he sat there all that was on his mind was shame. He was ashamed that he had allowed so many people to die before doing what was necessary, he was ashamed that he hadn't figured it out sooner.

Then without any warning a noise started to sound, sweet and calming noise, one that Harry could tell was good. He stood up and started to follow the sound, as he listened he started to feel like hope was once again filling him up. The sound brought him to a blank painting; there was nothing on the painting just a canvass. The sound he had been following stopped and then a clear voice spoke, "What do you seek?"

Harry thought for a moment what was he seeking, what was he looking for? "I am looking for wisdom for what to do, courage to move forward, strength to be there for those who have lost, and spirit to carry on the cause." Harry spoke, he didn't know where the words had come from but as he said them he realized those things were the answers to all of his problems.

The voice responded to Harry," You are truly noble. You are the first to answer the question with humility and brute honesty, you may enter the hall of the founders."

Harry stood there puzzled as the painting turned into one of the Castle and opened to reveal a small room. Harry hesitated then entered.

The room was very plain in the middle was a model of Hogwarts. Harry looked at the model and studied it for a moment. Then he glanced to the walls of the room. Each one of the walls had a picture on it. Harry went to the picture that was directly in front of him and read the inscription beneath it, "Godric Gryffindor". Harry looked at the founder of his house. He looked like a gentle person; he carried his sword and had the sorting hat on his head. Harry looked up to his face. The portrait began to speak.

Godric looked at Harry and said, "Don't be afraid. You have faced much danger and you have fought with courage, honor and with the best interests of everyone. Courage you say? Ha! You were born with much courage, you are brave like a true Gryffindor, and I am proud to say you live in my house. You though try to be brave enough for everyone which is why you blame what happened on yourself, this is your flaw. Look not for courage but to friends, they will bring you to peace."

With his final words, to Harry's surprise the painting froze. Harry tried to ask the painting another question but it did not move. He decided that is how they paintings worked they all imparted you with their wisdom. Harry moved to the next painting which was one of Helga Hufflepuff. He looked at the women's portrait he could see the cup in her hand, she was a simple looking person but Harry could see love in her eyes.

The portrait spoke to Harry, "Spirit, my little friend is what drives us all. I can see spirit flowing from your body; you are a true beacon for others to look. You give spirit to those around you, but keep none for yourselves. You need to listen to your own needs; you need to look for what gives you hope because without hope we have nothing." With that she froze back.

Harry thought about what she had said. Then he moved on to the next picture. It was Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry recognized her from the statue that he had seen of her. She was wearing the diadem and she looked wise beyond her years.

Then the portrait spoke to him, "Wisdom, the greatest gift that one can give to another. You my friend have taught others much about nature of the world. You have shown the power of love and taught people by your example a lesson that they will never forget. You have redefined the idea of love and the value of friendship. I can see that you have much to teach people in the future. You must follow your reason and your wisdom for they will keep you on the path you choose." With that the portrait froze.

Harry thought for a moment, and then turned to the final portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Harry looked at the portrait a saw a man, who seemed proud of whom he was and was willing to stand up for the things that he believed in.

The portrait spoke to him, "Strength my boy is something that everyone strives for, but with strength comes responsibility. You have strength beyond all and with it you try to carry the world on your shoulders. Though you are strong you use it not for bad but to help others, but you must always look to yourself to make sure that you can carry on. You can't give all yourself away because then you will be nothing." The painting froze.

Harry stood in the room thinking about all of the advice that he had received, he didn't feel all of the sudden like nothing was wrong but he felt a little better. Harry then knew that he had to go back to the Great Hall; he had duty not to others but to himself to come to terms with the death of those who fought. Harry walked to the door and turned around to look at the founders one more time, all of them were smiling at him. He turned left the room. As he walked away from the painting, it faded back to nothing and as he turned the corner he saw it disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To the Fallen

Harry walked back to the Great Hall, right outside the doors stood Hermione, she did not look happy. She looked at Harry, first with a smile and then with fury. "Where did you go? Don't you know that we have all been worried where you ran off to? What if you collapsed and no one was around or something bad happened? Me and Ron almost started to get people together for a search party." She ended sharply.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just didn't think that I could face all of those people after their loved ones died because of me. I felt shame that I had allowed so many great people to die. When I saw the Weasleys standing around Fred I couldn't take it anymore, the family that has given me so much and I caused the death of their son." Harry said shamefully.

"Harry" responded with sigh she went and engulfed him in a hug that would've rivaled Mrs. Weasley. "None of that was your fault. You know that everyone who died, knew what they were doing and they fought for peace, for their families. Their sacrifices were brave and they will live on in everyone who lived. Everyone in the Great Hall loves you, they are glad that you fought for them and they will always love you."

Harry thought about what she said; he sighed and went with Hermione into the Great Hall. The moment that Harry entered he knew that people were looking at him, he could see their eyes follow him as he walked to Weasley clan, he was glad though that no one had broken the silence. When Harry reached the Weasley clan he could see Fred's body in a casket with Molly and George at his head. Arthur had his arm around his wife; both of them looked at their son with pain in their eyes. Harry stood there for a long time looking at Fred, who had always been so full of life and laughter, now had his last smile across his face. Harry eventually drifted away from Fred to the caskets of Lupin and Tonks. He saw Andromeda with his godson Teddy. Harry had never seen Teddy before in person, but he could tell that the little boy was sacred seeing his parents not moving. Harry went over to Andromeda and patted her on the shoulder. Harry with compassion said to Andromeda "I'm sorry, for your son and daughter, they were great people and I grieve with you for them. I respected both of them so much…I'm so sorry that I couldn't save them…"

Andromeda stopped while he was speaking, "No my boy, do not be sorry, you played no part in their death, they died to make this world a better place, a better place for their son. I hope that you can make sure that their wish comes true." She ended with a slight hint of a smile.

Harry stood there for a few moments when Teddy started to cry a reach for Tonks crying, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" each time Teddy cried the louder he got and the more it turned into just cries.

Harry looked at the boy, knowing how hard it was to grow up without parents, but Harry promised himself right then that he wouldn't let Teddy have the childhood that he had. He told himself then and there that he was going to make sure that Teddy was loved and that he knew that his parents loved him and their love would always be with him. Harry moved over to his godson and along with Andromeda hugged the little child and tried to sooth him. Eventually Teddy quieted down. Harry could see all the people looking at the child, knowing that he would never know his parents. Harry could see that everyone was sadden that the child had no parents, that he would grow up without a mom or dad. Harry could sense then that everyone who had lost someone or who had fought would be connected forever.

Harry stood in the Great Hall for some time looking at all those people who died, but he always stood near Tonks, Lupin, Fred and Colin. Eventually someone's hand was placed on his shoulder. Harry turned around to see Kingsley smiling at him. "Harry" he said in a calming voice, "Come here for a moment."

Harry who was happy for any distraction followed Kingsley out of the Great Hall. Kingsley led Harry to a classroom, where he pulled to desks to face each other, he offered Harry a seat at on and he took the other. After both of them were situated, Kingsley started to speak, "Harry first off I want to thank you. At first I wanted to question how you went off on your own last year, not telling anyone what you were doing or allowing anyone to accompany you. And for that I ask that you forgive me, for not putting my trust in you, and I promise you that it will never happen again." He paused.

Harry looked into Kingsley eyes and responded, "I have nothing to forgive, you did what you thought was right and when the moment came you were there and for that I thank you for being there when I needed you most." Kingsley grinned as Harry spoke, he could tell that things were going to be right between them.

"Well Harry there are two important things that I need to ask you. First is that there are reporters who have been trying to get into Hogwarts since the battle ended they want to speak to you, so far we have been deflecting to give any answer about anything except that you are alive and Voldemort is dead. The second is I wanted to know, what you think we should do with the body of Voldemort." Kingsley sat back and waited for Harry to respond to him.

Harry couldn't help to smile that Kingsley had valued his opinion. Harry thought about the two questions before answering, "To the first, I would be much appreciated if reporters were not allowed to come on to the premise, this is a time of mourning for those who lost someone, though if McGonagall wants to allow them on it is her school. But I would like to ask the wizarding community to mourn in spirit for those who lost someone in the battle or during another time in the war. To the second the body should be burned tonight under witness of myself, you, McGonagall, Flitwick, Arthur Weasley, Hermione, Ron and a few trusted members of the Ministry. "

"I will arrange it at once Harry, and I will ask McGonagall her opinion on the other matter. One more thing Harry, I am sure that she would like to speak to you before this day is over. "

Harry nodded. He and Kingsley stood up, shook hands and parted the room, Harry went to the Great Hall and Kingsley to make the arrangements for tonight. As Harry went back in the Great Hall he noticed that food had been put out on the sides of the Hall, Harry who had not eaten in quite some time immediately went to grab some food. While he started eat, Professor McGonagall approached him and asked, "Harry I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

Harry immediately grab his plate and followed her out of the Great Hall and up to the Headmistress' office. Professor McGonagall offered Harry a seat and took the Headmistress' seat behind the desk. "Harry" she started, "I just want to say thank you for everything that you have done for our kind and for this school, we are all in our debt. I know that you prefer not to take credit for what you have done, but the people of our world look up to you know they see you as a leader, which is why I have some questions for you." Harry wanted to say something but he knew that Professor McGonagall was not yet finished, he nodded and allowed her to continue.

"Harry the first thing that I wanted to ask is if you think that Hogwarts can recover from what happened and open up again next year. The second is that I wanted to host a feast tonight in honor of the fallen and wanted to know what your opinion on the matter was. Third if we were to have a feast would you be willing to speak to those in attendance. Finally the Minister and I, O I forgot to mention I talked to Kingsley and I agree with you recommendations and I will be in attendance tonight, want to know what you think how the people who died at Hogwarts should be buried." She finished and like Kingsley sat down and waited for Harry's response.

"Professor, sorry I mean Headmistress, thank you it means a lot to mean that you value my opinion so much. To your first question, the school must be opened back year, it will show that we are trying to get things back to normal, and the education that students receive here is invaluable. On the second matter there should be a feast tonight to honor those who fallen, to mourn them yes but more importantly to remember them as they lived. If the people who fought and their families want me to speak then, yes, I will be happy to speak at the fest. To the final question, I leave it to the families of the fallen, but I think that you should offer to allow them to be buried here where they fought and sacrificed for the cause of freedom."

McGonagall was stunned by Harry's answer of how mature he was and how he took what everyone would think into consideration. He really is a remarkable person, McGonagall thought then she spoke to Harry, "I think your right, I will make the necessary arrangements for the feast, and I will speak to the families." As she ended Harry stood up to leave Headmistress said, "Harry as to your recommendation, I have banned all reporters from the grounds of Hogwarts, except one who will document the memorial and who will be writing a short piece about all those who died, he is a good friend of mine, so don't worry he will be respectful. Though I have asked him not to try and interview you, unless you approach him first, if you do wish to say something to the wizarding world he will get it in the prophet." She stood up and shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you Headmistress, for everything, I couldn't have done it without you" And with that Harry left the room back to the Great Hall.

A little while after the Harry had returned to the Great Hall, McGonagall made the announcement about the feast of the fallen which would take place that night. She said that a couple of people would be speaking. Also she mentioned that she would like to speak to the next of kin of each of fallen. Everyone in the Great Hall seemed excited about the feast, something to maybe help pick their spirits up. Harry though was nervous because he had no idea what he was going to say to all of the people there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Feast of the Fallen

The Feast was less than an hour away and Harry had no idea what he was going to say to the people there. How was he to capture the emotions that he felt to all of them? How could he show that he was mourning with them, but also try and point to a brighter future? What if he couldn't live to expectations that people held of him?

Harry was pacing in the seventh year dormitories, some others had come in earlier but they noticed that Harry need some time to himself so they grabbed what they needed and left. Harry was racking his brain ever since McGonagall had told him that every family of the fallen wanted to hear him say something and that almost everyone who was at Hogwarts had asked if he was going to speak at the feast. Suddenly there was a pop next to Harry, he jumped and immediately grabbed his wand.

"Master Harry it is only me, your humble servant Kreacher." Harry sighed with relief and lowered his wand. "Master and most noble sir, I have come with your clothes for tonight as well as a note from the Headmistress of Hogwarts." Kreacher handed over a stack of clothes with a note on it.

"Thank you Kreacher, and also I just wanted to tell you that how much I appreciated you helping during the battle, it would have made Regulus proud of you."

Kreacher eyes watered at the sound of Regulus name and Harry's compliment, he made a deep bow and with a pop he was gone.

Harry picked up the note, it read: "Harry you are requested to be outside the Great Hall at 8 o'clock, Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley will meet you there and explain everything. Thank you, M. McGonagall." Harry read the note quickly and didn't think anything other than he now only had half an hour and he quickly got ready

Harry arrived outside the Great Hall at precisely 8 o'clock and found Ron and Hermione waiting for him. They were both dress in their best dress robes and they seemed very eager to get the event under way. They quickly told him that they were going to walk in a little before Harry and that he was to come in and take the seat to the left of Ron. Harry thought that the whole thing was a little weird but was too nervous to really argue with them. Ron and Hermione entered into the Great Hall and Harry started to count to thirty like he was told. When he was done he walked to the doors of the Great Hall, took a deep breath and pushed them open.

Harry was met with thunderous applause from all sides, he quickly saw that everyone was standing and looking at him, he noticed that Professor McGonagall was standing up and looked like she had just announced his arrival. Harry looked next to her and saw Kingsley as well as Ron and Hermione, he now realized why they had been vague about where they were sitting because it was the center of the High Table. Harry who was mad that they were going to make him sit at the center of attention decided to deal with that latter and walked down the aisle to his seat. As he walked down everyone was cheering, and thanking him, most people had tears in their eyes. He saw the Weasley's sitting at the long table right in front of the High Table, he could see how proud all of them were of him, Ron and Hermione. Harry felt better after the support he had gotten from everyone.

When Harry got to the High Table and stood between Ron and Hermione he noticed that people were not sitting down. Harry quickly realized that out of respect they were waiting for him to sit first. Harry sat down and everyone else followed shortly after him. After a moment or two, McGonagall stood up to and started to speak,

"Welcome to the Feast of the Fallen. I welcome all of you to the Great Hall to honor those who gave their lives at Hogwarts as well as others who have died in the war. First I want to thank all of you, who fought so bravely during the battle of Hogwarts and to tell you that there will always be a place here at Hogwarts for you. Hogwarts remembers those who protected it and will always repay in kind. I am happy to say that I stood in arms with some of you, and I couldn't be happier at the courage you showed. To the students who fought in the battle, you have shown courage beyond your years, you have stood firmly to the cause, you have fought as bravely as anyone, I am proud to say that I took part in your schooling. To the families of the fallen, I offer my support and to tell you that I, as well as Hogwarts, will be there for you no matter what. Your loved ones who died to protect this school will forever be our heroes and we will remember them. Their sacrifice will not be vain, I would like to take this moment to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary will be open next term and will once again accept all magical students no matter what background, there will always be a place here at Hogwarts for magical children. The education of our young ones is something that Hogwarts will always stand for. Once again I would like to offer all of you my thanks and support."

All of the students went nuts when they found out that Hogwarts would be open again. The families of the fallen were glad to see that their loved ones would live on in the history of school. After people stopped applauding, Kingsley stood up and began to speak,

"These past few days will go down in history as the start of a new world, one of freedom. Though we are here to mourn those who died in the war, we are also here to celebrate that their sacrifices led us to freedom and to a better more closely knit world. There are no words to express how grateful the wizarding community is to all of you sitting here, the sacrifices that you and your families will not be forgotten, I stand here to tell you that we will always be there for all of you, that we will not forgot the sacrifice that you and your families made in the name of freedom. The Ministry is starting to get back in order and soon the injustices that happened in the war will be corrected. I give you my word here and now that I will not rest until every injustice caused by this war is gone."

The people in the Great Hall erupted in applause and gave Kingsley a standing ovation. Harry could see that people trusted him, that they were willing to follow him and put their world back together. Kingsley waited for the crowd to quiet down before he continued

Now, We will hear the names of the fallen…" Kingsley proceeded to read out the names of those who had died, not just at Hogwarts but the entire war. After each name everyone responded, "We will remember."

Kingsley continued when all the fallen were read out loud, "Now I would like to recognize one wizard without which none of this would have been possible. He has been our beacon of light during the war, and the challenges that he has met are ones that none of us would ever want. Throughout it all though, he stayed the course he fought for all of us, for our freedom, and for that I know I am eternally grateful. His bravery, his willingness to give his life for others is something to be idolized. There truly are no words that capture how we much we all owe this wizard and that person is of course Mr. Harry Potter."

The crowd erupted into applause and Kingsley turned to Harry and motioned him forward to speak. Harry who could not be more nervous stood up and walked to Kingsley, who shook his hand and went back to sit in his seat. Harry look out to all of the people waiting to hear him speak. He raised his hand and immediately the crowd turned silent.

"Today we remember those: wizards, magical creatures and muggles alike, that we lost, we remember the cost they paid for freedom, for our freedom. Let me say first to everyone, thank you. Thank you for standing by me when the times were tough, thank you for willingness to give everything for the cause. I look out at everyone and I see friends, who I can trust with my life. To those who lost someone to the war, I offer my support in this tough time, and my friendship to you forever. Let us remember those who fell, not in their death but how they lived and how they fought for freedom.

Now, to those of you who fought, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, you showed no fear in the face of danger. You believed in me even though I had hard time believing in myself. I am proud to say that I fought alongside so many brave people, people who were willing to give their lives for others, for a brighter future. I am eternally grateful for what you did, and I will stand by your side from this day forth as you did mine.

I must now recognize two people without whom, none of this was possible, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger words cannot express the feelings that I have for both of you. Without you two I think, no I know, that I would not be standing here today, I am bound to both of you forever. You two are truly the most loyal friends that anyone could ever ask for, both of you though have been more than just friends you have been my family. With all my being I say thank you. "

Harry paused, allowing a tear to escape him, and allowed a brief applause to Ron and Hermione, who both stood and nodded to the crowd before sitting back down and allowing Harry to continue.

"To all of those who stood by me when it was hard, who received sorrow on my behalf, thank you for your courage, it was through all of you that I was able to go forth. You are the symbols of courage to which all of us should strive for. To everyone who during the struggle lent a helping hand to others, I pledge that my hand will always be offered to all of you. The stories of bravery that happened in this war are endless, the compassion that everyone has shown to one another is our greatest tool and asset. Without our love for each other we wouldn't be standing here today. Our love made us strong, it allowed us to stand up for one another, to fight past our fear

Though I have thanked many people, we must return to the fallen. These are the people who have parted from our mist, it is in their memory and honor we hold this feast. To the fallen, I give my deepest thanks and my promise that I will not allow any of you to have died in vain. We live on in the sacrifice that you provided. Your sacrifice has made us all stronger and more united. Together everyone here and everyone in the world will live, which we do in your honor. We have lost so many great people to this awful conflict, people who had so much to live for. Friends… family… mothers… fathers… sons… daughters… students… teachers… "

Harry started to cry as he thought of all the people who had died in the conflict under each category, he started to waver as he stood, Ron who noticed Harry falling went to his side. Harry leaned on Ron and cried for a moment before he continued; though he fought back tears which were heard in his voice.

"No group was spared in this conflict. Everyone has been affected by this conflict. Together though we can rebuild this world, in memory of those who died. "

Harry paused for a moment allowing a few tears to escape his eyes, then he grab his goblet and raised it, "To the fallen, our thanks, and gratitude for what you did, we will always remember!"

Everyone stood after Harry finished and said, "To the fallen!" Everyone then drank to their memory. When Harry put his goblet down he went back and sat down, where he was met by a hug from both Hermione and Ron, he then allowed himself let all the feelings he was holding back go. Everyone else in the Great Hall kept standing and started to applaud Harry, even the high table stood up and faced Harry. Harry looked at all of them a saw that they were all crying, moved by Harry's speech.

After the crowd stopped clapping for Harry, food appeared in front of everyone. Harry mostly concentrated on eating he lifted his head every once in awhile to talk to McGonagall who was talking to Kingsley about Hogwarts re-opening next year.

When everyone was done eating food, McGonagall told everyone to follow her to the lawn where all of the fallen were out in rows. Everyone filed passed the caskets stopping at some for a few moments others stayed for much longer. Harry when he walked through made sure that he stopped at each of the caskets. In front of each casket he silently thanked them for what they did, he told them that he would always remember them. When he got to someone that he knew really well he stopped and thought about the good times that he had with them. Then he got to Fred, Lupin and Tonks, his good friends, and his teacher. He stayed in front of them for a long time, thinking about the times that he had with them. He remembered Lupin teaching him to fight off the dementors. He remembered fighting alongside Tonks in the Ministry. Finally Fred, so many good memories, so many times he had made Harry laugh, he had been such a good friend to Harry. He had always stood by Harry with a smile on his face. Harry remembered the radio station that George, Lee and him has done during the war, what courage to put himself out there, he allowed himself to be hunted at Harry's expense.

Eventually when everyone had a chance to go to all the caskets, one person came forward to represent each of the fallen. Each took a single candle, which Harry had lit with a candle he was holding, and went to their loved ones casket and made it hover over them. After all the caskets had a candle lit above them, there was some singing of traditional memorial songs.

When the singing was over there was one last thing to be done. This last part had been Harry's idea he wanted to show that they were all connected. Each person received a candle and formed a circle around the caskets. Then when everyone had done that Harry stood in the middle of the group and addressed them, "Friends, classmates, teachers, and fellow fighters for freedom. Everyone here is connected in some way to someone who died, which connects us all." At which point Harry held the candle, which he had used light all of the ones above the caskets, high up so everyone could see.

"This flame symbolizes that connection; every person's flame will be lit from this one." He then turned to Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Arthur and Kingsley, and lit their candles. They in turn went out to the rest of the circle and lit their candles. Soon everyone's candle was lit and Harry spoke again, "This flame connects us, when one of us falls the rest will be there to pick them up. We stand here together remembering those who died, but together we look to rebuild a better and brighter future."

Everyone stood in silence and looked at the beautiful sight. Then after some time in the circle people went and stood around the caskets of their loved ones, until they eventually went to bed. This was the time that Kingsley came up to Harry and said, "Everything is ready for tonight all of the people who asked for have agreed to be in attendance. I have invited a few extra people, a couple of Aurors and members of Wizengamot. It is set to start in an hour we are meeting outside the Great Hall. And don't worry Harry all precautions have been considered and we have ensured that no one will know what is happening."

Harry nodded and continued to look out at all of bodies of the fallen. It had been a hard night to get through but there were still things that had to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N so I totally forgot this in the first four chapters I was just so excited to get the story up that I forgot. So this is my first story and so it might seem random at times, I just write what comes to mind. Also if you feel like something came from another story, it's totally an accident I have read a lot of good fanfictions so I have been influenced by them. Well that was a long note_

_Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other characters _

Chapter 5

Finally Put to Rest

Harry stayed with the caskets for quite some time, he was waiting for his last task to be done. Eventually it was time to meet outside the Great Hall and Harry made his way to find that everyone who was attending was there. Harry recognized almost all of them, though there were a few Ministry officials that Harry didn't know.

When Harry walked up to the group, all of them stopped talking and looked at him. Harry who only had a vague idea decided that it was time to do his part. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill, and started to speak to the group, "Thank you all for coming I know this isn't a fun task but it needs to be done. For obvious reasons I want everyone here to sign this parchment which will be enchanted so that no details of what happens are discussed when it is over. The minister and I have decided that unless brought up we will not address the issue to the public. If it is brought up we have decided all that will be said is that the body has been disposed of. After we have disposed of the body you will all sign another document that says you witnessed the body being disposed of, but that you are under oath to not talk about it. Both of these lists will be kept confidential and held by the Minister of Magic in a secure location. Is everyone in agreement on these terms?"

Everyone nodded to agreement and signed the parchment, when it was done Harry looked to Kingsley who spoke to them, "Alright so the body is in a small chamber right now it has been decided the first step is to burn the body which will be done on the edge of the forest. We have agreed with the centaurs that they will vacate the area for the night and that they are insuring us that no one will enter the area through the forest. Jackson, Thomson, you along with some other members of Magical Law Enforcement will patrol the rest of the perimeter and make sure that no one comes in the gates or comes outside of the castle until. Understood?"

After that the people who had received their orders left to secure their positions. Everyone else stood awkwardly waiting for the others to get in position. Then they all made their way to the chamber where Voldemort's body was being held. Kingsley waved to the guard outside of the door who unlocked the door allowing them all to enter. Voldemort's body was lying in the middle of the room in a wooden box. Each of the remaining aurors took a handle each and pick up the box. They all exited the room following Harry and Kingsley. The corridors they walked through were each secured by a member of Magical Law Enforcement. They walked out of the castle and down the lawn towards the forest.

They got to the edge of the forest, where Kingsley casted a darkness charm, which made the entire area impossible to see any of them. Kingsley procured some wood and the casket was set on top of it. Then Kingsley spoke to the group, "Voldemort's…"

"Call him by his name, Tom Riddle" interrupted Harry.

"O yes, of course, Tom Riddle's body will now be burned, I ask for silence until it is nothing but ash."

Everyone nodded and with a flick of Kingsley's wand the wood caught fire and smoke began to rise. Harry watched as the man who and influenced his life so much was reduced to nothing. Ron and Hermione who had stayed to the back of group couldn't believe that this was actually happening, it was the culmination of their year long journey, from hunting horcurxes to now burning the body of the man.

It took a little while until the body was fully burned. When it was over Harry spoke to everyone, "The parchment I am holding is what we discussed before, it says that you witnessed the burning of the body of Tom Riddle and that the ashes of him were disposed of and that you are under oath not to speak anymore than that"

Harry passed the parchment and everyone signed it. Harry then looked to Headmistress McGonagall and asked her, "Headmistress, I have one favor now to ask you, will transfigure the ashes into a small non-descript object."

McGonagall nodded and thought for a moment before uttering an incantation which turned the ashes into a small rock. Harry picked up the rock and handed it to Kingsley. Kingsley who was unaware that was going to happen looked shocked. Harry looked at him reassuringly, then to the group to which he said, "I now ask you all to swear on your wands that you will not tell anyone what has happened to the ashes nor who is now in possession of them." Then he looked to Kingsley "Minister you are the most trustworthy man any of us know, we are sure that you will take care of this and make sure that it remains a secret. All of us here know that you will keep this secret close to your heart." Harry ended with a smile, everyone else in the group nodded as Kingsley looked to each of them.

"Thank you all for your trust, I will keep the secret no one will find it or know its secrets. It will go to my grave." Kingsley said beaming at the group and especially Harry.

When it was over the darkness charm was lifted and everyone started to disperse, Harry though grabbed Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, McGonagall and Flitwick, and waited till everyone else had left.

"There is one more task that needs to be taken care of before we can all go back to rest." Harry said to the group, actually two tasks, Harry remembering the other task he had to do. The group looked at Harry curiously but they followed him as he walked to another part of the grounds.

After walking for a little bit they arrived at Dumbledore's tomb. Harry then took the Elder wand out of his robs and looked at Ron and Hermione who knew at once what they were all doing there. Harry then looked to the crack in the tomb and walked to it. Inside Harry could see the frail man that had been his greatest teacher, a man who had always had his best interests at heart. Then he spoke mostly to himself, "I wanted to return this wand to you. You were the one who had learned to control its power, and harnessed it for good. This wand will only bring trouble for me and I think that I have had enough of that to last several life times."

Harry then placed the wand back in Dumbledore's hand and wrapped him back in the burial shroud. A tear fell from his eyes as he walked away from the tomb. He then looked at Kingsley, McGonagall and Flitwick and asked them, "Can you fix the tomb so it looks like it did before, and if possible can you put an protection you can so no one can ever open it again."

They all nodded, Harry went to stand with Ron and Hermione allowing the others to work. After some time the crack was fixed and Kingsley, McGonagall and Flitwick all looked happy with their worked and announced that were finished.

Harry asked them if they would accompany him on one more tasked, they all agreed and Harry started to walk to the Whopping Willow. When they got there Harry waved his wand and the tree stop. Everyone followed Harry and they walked and crawled in silence to the Shrieking Shack. When they got there, they all saw why they there. Snape's body was still lying on the floor where Tom Riddle had killed him.

Harry approached the body, he looked at the man who he used to consider an enemy and instead saw a man who extremely brave and loyal, some who loved so much. "Thank you, for what you did, you were true to your word till your last breath." Harry took a moment to take his last look of the man.

Harry then asked if someone could produce a box for the body, immediately McGonagall produced one. Together with Ron and Kingsley, Harry lifted Snape's body into the box and with another flick of McGonagall's wand it was sealed. Because of the casket the group was forced to walk through Hogesmeade to bring it back to the castle. Since it was late no reporters were outside the castle gates. Kingsley waved to the guards who were surprised to see that the Minister had left the grounds but quickly opened the gate and offered their help. All of them left except one guard who stayed at the gate. They made their way up to castle and put casket in with the others. Harry, after they had set it down, was happy to see that Snape was where he belonged with the other heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N so I submitted this once again without a note, this chapter is lengthy, which is why it took so long to put up, that and cause I started to run out of clever things to say. The next chapter should go up soon. Please keep reviewing it makes it more fun to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Enjoy

Chapter 6

Last Goodbyes

Harry had gone to sleep after Snape's body had been put with the others, though he awoke once again from a nightmare screaming for Ron and Hermione, both of whom rushed to his side. Hermione who had suspected this might happen had a sleeping draught with her and gave it to Harry putting him into a dreamless sleep.

Harry awoke much later feeling a little better than he had yesterday, not that it was that hard. He looked around a saw everyone else was gone and had most likely gone done to breakfast already. Harry decided that he should probably go down to breakfast as well. When he made it to the Great Hall he scanned to find Ron and Hermione whom he found sitting at the Gryffindor table near the high table.

Harry quickly walked over to them ignoring the people looking at him as he walked. He sat down next to Ron and Hermione and grabbed some food. It wasn't long before McGonagall came up to asking if she could have a word with him. He agreed, though he really just wanted to sit peacefully and eat, and followed her outside of the Great Hall.

"This will only take a moment Harry, we have arranged for there to be a funeral that will take place tomorrow. All of the families who lost someone during the battle have agreed to bury their loved ones here, together with the others who lost their lives. Everyone has decided on a few main speakers for the memorial, I have already asked Ron and Hermione if they would speak and they have agreed. As well has the Minister; who will represent the Ministry, I; who will represent Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley; who will represent the general resistance, and Neville; who was elected to speak by the students. People have also asked that you say something, especially after your beautiful words during the feast."

Harry who was pleased to see the variety of people and also that all the groups were being recognized agreed to speak at the memorial. The rest of the day was devoted in getting ready for the memorial the next day. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all preparing their speaches for tomorrow and were extremely nervous, not being use to speaking to a large group like Harry was. They all sat together in the Gryffindor common room reflecting on what tomorrow meant and what they wanted to say to everyone else.

Later that night Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room once again after dinner, they were discussing what they were all saying tomorrow. Each seemed to have a different focus and they all seemed happy with what they were saying.

After a long silence in their conversation, Hermione said, "I still can't believe, where we are. That the war is over, that we finally have a chance for peace. It seemed like only yesterday that everything was going wrong, that we couldn't catch a break."

Ron and Harry both chuckled at the comment, they were shocked that they had made it so far; it seemed though that with the death of so many people they hadn't realized what had happen. Ron suddenly stopped laughing and said tearfully, "I can't believe that Fred is dead."

Both Harry and Hermione went to Ron and hugged him. Hermione whispered to him, "He was a great wizard, he brought joy to everyone he met. Even though he is gone he would want us to be happy."

Harry at this point decided that it was time to give them some time alone, he let go of Ron and pretended to look over speech again. Ron looked at Hermione and whispered, "I know…I know, but I just can't believe that he is gone. He always seemed to get out of everything. It seems so surreal that he is gone."

Ron looked to Hermione, hoping that she could make it right for him. Hermione knew what he wanted from her but she didn't know what to do, what to say to him. What do say to someone whose brother died fighting at such a young age? Hermione just took Ron tighter into her arms. For awhile they didn't move, they didn't say anything; they just sat in Ron's chair. Eventually Hermione got Ron to go upstairs and go to bed. Harry waited a few moments before he decided to follow them.

...

Harry awoke early the next morning and got ready for the service which would start in a few hours. He couldn't sleep again last night and was forced to take another sleeping draught. He sat in the common room and waited for Ron and Hermione to come downstairs before heading to the Great Hall. Both of them were dressed and ready to go for the day. Each of them was wearing a pin that identified them as someone who fought in the battle. Ron was also wearing a pin that said that a direct family member of his had died in the battle. The Weasleys had tried to give one to Harry and Hermione but they declined saying that this was meant for just the family.

They left the Gryffindor tower and went to the Great Hall. When they got there they found the Weasleys were all sitting together at the Gryffindor table. George looked lost like he was still waiting for Fred to show up next to him. George had been very quiet since his twin's death, not that anyone was surprised. Lee also came to sit with the family and to help George through the service. The whole family seemed disconnected to the moment, even though they were all eating none of them could tell what it was. It seemed surreal to everyone that they would finally put Fred to rest today. They knew that he was dead, but standing around his casket has made it feel like he was still there. Now that they were going to put him in a tomb it became real that he wasn't going to be there.

Eventually it was time to make their way to the lawn where the memorial was going to take place. Chairs had been put out just like at Dumbledore's funeral, and people were walking to their chairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione were seating with the other speakers in the front. The rest of the Weasley family had been put right behind them. When everyone was seated, wizard who had seen over Dumbledore's funeral called everyone's attention to start the service.

"Welcome to all of you," the wizard started, "we are gathered here to pay respects to our loved ones who have passed on from this world. We are here to show our love from them last forever and even though they are gone, they will never leave our hearts. These people gave their lives so that we could be safe, so that we could be free. They have shown their love in the actions they committed. Today is a somber occasion, yes, but we are also here to celebrate the lives they all lived and the message that they leave us. Today, though we grieve that they are no longer with us, we remember their sacrifice and say our goodbyes to them."

Everyone was crying at the end of the wizard's words, he had made them all realize that this was truly where they had to let their loved ones go. The next person to speak was Kingsley, "Today marks a special day for all of us. Today we put to rest our sons, daughters, husbands, wives, fathers, mothers, students, teachers; we lay to rest people we held dear to our hearts. It is sad to bury ones loved ones, people who were taken before their times were up. It is hard to say goodbye to those we thought would always be there. For some of us it is to put to rest a role model someone who has shown us so much in our lives. All of those people who died are role models, they showed commitment to a cause, they showed love to all of us, and to thousands they didn't even know. I know that we will al not forget what they did for us, nor the lives that they lived. We stand at a crossroad, to do what is easy and return to normal, or the hard and make this world a better place, I think that we owe it to those who died to take the hard way. That is how we memorialize those who died by making this world a better place."

When Kingsley was done, Harry noticed, he had inspired the crowd to make this world a better place that he was right the best way to honor those who died would be to make this world better. Arthur Weasley was then invited onto the platform to speak.

"We all grieve today, I grieve with you, I grieve for the death of my…son." Mr. Weasley was speaking through his tears for his son. "Our loved ones were taken from us too early, they were honorable. I have fought from the beginning of this war. I have tried to do my best to protect people and do what is right. The people who have fallen are the same, they died doing what they thought was right and what they thought was important. They gave their lives for a cause that everyone here believes in. We have all received hardship for the part we played, to fight for good. Our loved ones did too they fought through the hardships, and they continued to fight no matter the cost. They all eventually paid the ultimate cost; they laid down their lived for the cause. They died in defense of what they truly believed in. It has been hard to see those we love pass on. Too often have I seen great people die too soon. They, as the Minister said, live on through what we do. I know that I will honor the fallen as the Minister has stated because that is how we will keep their memory alive. Thank you all for your courage, support and know that you will always have a friend there beside you."

Mr. Weasley ended and broke down in tears, immediately Molly rushed to his side, the crowd stood up and applauded Mr. Weasley. Not just because he had been so brave for speaking after his son had died, but because during the war he had become another icon of light for people as head member of the resistance. When everyone was seated, Headmistress McGonagall went to the platform to speak.

"I have had trouble putting into words what I wanted to say today. I wanted to show the feelings that I have for all of you. I wanted to share with everyone what I have seen people do in this war. I have discovered that there are just no words to explain how I feel. I have seen my students take on responsibility too much for adults. Students who have become inspirational to me, in the actions they have committed. I have been teaching for some time and never in all my years have I been more proud. Today we stand in the wake of great witches and wizards who sacrificed themselves for us. In this school during the past year I have seen horrible things done to students, but I have seen bravery, courage, and honor come from this. Students who stand up for each other, who didn't let others get left behind. The love that they showed to each other was truly inspirational. The students who gave their lives to the battle here are true heroes. They fought for a cause, to protect their school, but most of all to protect their fellow students. All the students who fought honor the school; they honor what it stands for and what it will always stand for. The students who fought showed maturity beyond any I have ever seen from a student and from many adults. I am proud to say that I taught many of those who fought, but they have taught me things that are much more important, about love and friendship, and to never allow anyone to hurt those I care about."

The whole crowd gave McGonagall a stand ovation; the lawn was full of thunderous applause. Everyone person who knew a student who died was in tears. McGonagall raised her hand the moment that they started and once they stopped she continued, "Thank you all of you for coming to show your support for the Heroes of Hogwarts. Now I would like to introduce the one of the heads of the student resistance at Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom."

Neville stood up and walked forward to speak. "Thank you, Headmistress; your words have truly moved us all. I stand here to remember my fellow classmates who fell to this battle. During this year students have united together to protect one another. I have seen horrible things, but from those I have seen unity and brotherhood. I hope that we can learn from that experience to stay united. That is how I believe we should remember those who fell, to remain united. To act as one kind, it doesn't matter if you're a pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born; we are all witches and wizards and we need to stand together. It hurts for all of us today…" Neville pauses, and tears flow from his eyes. "I never thought looking around in my classes that soon some of them would die. I fought this year with them, we fought against the Carrows. We resisted their insane rule, we fought for what was right, to protect our fellow classmates…" Once again Neville was overcome by tears and took a moment before he shouted, "Long live Dumbledore's Army and the resistance, we will always remember those who gave their lives for the cause."

Every broke into applause, members of the Dumbledore's Army who fought in resistance at Hogwarts took their coins and put them in the air. Luna and Ginny went up to help Neville to his seat, who after he finished allowed his emotions to go.

After the crowd had settled down Hermione came from her seat to speak, "When I was eleven, I entered the wizarding world, and immediately I wanted to know everything I could. It has been a long road since then, one that I never saw coming. The journey has brought me much joy as well as much sadness. I look at the caskets of those who died I think of what their story must have been. The things that they thought of, the things that drove them; I do know one thing though, I know that they valued equality and freedom. If that was all I knew about any of them it would have been enough. Looking at the caskets, I am saddened that so many great witches and wizards have now left us. Now though because of their sacrifice, others will be safe because of them we can all live. The road ahead of us is hard but we must push through it, we owe it to those who fell. Together we can succeed, together we will rebuild. When we are done, it will stand as a memorial to those who fell. I would now like to introduce someone who has always stood by me as hopefully we will all stand with each other, Ron Weasley."

There was a small applause and Ron walked up to speak, "I have never been one to talk in public, so this will be short and to the point. I have always been one of something, I have always been a Weasley and now I am one of three. At times it upset me that I didn't feel like I was on my own. But now I am proud to say that I was part of the group that fought for our freedom. I look at the fallen and I am proud to say that I knew them, and that stood next to them in battle. I look to everyone here and I see friends, I see hope, hope that we can build a better future. Friendship is what we all need now, to be united. Friendship is how we become part of something, something bigger than ourselves. And now I would like to introduce my best mate Harry Potter."

There was another small applause and Harry came forward to speak," First I would like to thank everyone who has spoken to us, all of your words have been beautiful, and I know that for some of you how hard it was to speak. Everyone here is struggling with the death of someone, some worse than others, but no matter what we are here together. The sacrifice of our loved ones has connected us all forever. We have come so far in the last year, we have fought, resisted and through it all we never gave in, we never sacrificed our own morals, our own ways. This is the spirit that we need to carry on, now that we that war is over, to carry the mentality that we held, that are loved ones held. The great people who gave their lives so that we could live on will always have a place in our hearts, and they are the guide to how we want to rebuild our society. Finally, from me to each one of you, thank you for your support of those who died, they are true heroes of our world."

Harry ended and there was applause and everyone stood up as he made his way to his seat. The wizard running the service came back up and read the names of everyone who died and as they were read someone from their family came forward with a wreath to place on their casket. When that was done the centaurs who had been unseen until then blew their horns and shot arrows of fire into the lake. The merpeople, who had been watching from under the lake, came up at the same time and sang beautiful traditional song. Everyone in the crowd raised their wands and shoot gold sparks in honor of those who died. Finally when it was all said and done the caskets were put in circles around Dumbledore's tomb, they were made into the same white tombs as Dumbledore's on them their names were written, and the inscription, "Here lies someone who lost their life defending this school. They showed extreme courage and honor, with the best traditions of our world. Here lies a hero."

Everyone walked around the tombs and families stood by their loved ones one last time. McGonagall then asked that everyone who fought to kneel in front of the tombs to have a picture, to show the people who fought for the school.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So I know that I said this would be quick but I got sidetracked on something else. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, please review! The next chapter is in the works, this chapter sets up things that will happen during it.

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in it.

Chapter 7

Life Must Resume

After the memorial, people made plans to leave Hogwarts and return home. Harry had no idea what he was supposed to do now. His life up to this point had always been about Voldemort. The Weasleys have of course told him that he could come and stay with them as long as he wanted. Harry though didn't know what he wanted. How could he decide on what to do now that everything was over? McGonagall had approached him as people started to leave, as well as anyone who was not able to finish their year or attend at all, to tell him that he could return next year. Harry didn't know if that was the best thing for him.

One thing though had been on Harry's mind ever since Voldemort had died was Ginny. He had wanted to talk to her, he wanted to make things right with her. Harry had thought about talking to her earlier in the week, but the time had never seemed right. How could Harry have talked her when she was grieving for her brother? Even now how could he? Was it the proper time? All these questions were flying past in Harry's mind at the same time. He didn't know what was right, what was ok.

Harry had been thinking about all of this by the lake which he had walk to after the memorial, telling everyone he need time to think. Harry, now seeing that everyone was heading back to the castle decided that he should follow. As he was walking back he noticed the one reporter that McGonagall has allowed on the grounds and for some reason he decided he should talk to him.

"Hi." Harry said to the reporter, who immediately looked up for writing in a notepad, "My name is Harry Potter and I was wondering if I could to talk."

"Hello, Mr. Potter, it is an honor to meet you, my name is Andrew Jamesson, I am a reporter from the Daily Prophet that Headmistress McGonagall allowed on the grounds. I was here to do a piece on the memorial, and let me say you did a great job."

"Thanks" Harry replied to him, "I was wondering if I could say something for the Prophet not for the issue with the memorial, but for the one after it."

"Of course" Andrew said shockingly, "after Headmistress McGonagall spoke to me about the conditions of coming on the grounds, I thought for sure you wouldn't want to. May I ask why you have you have decided to say something?"

"At first I had all the desire not to talk to reporters, but after seeing how much words from other speakers helped me, I would like to see if I can somehow help others. "

After Harry answered the question, Andrew and he discussed the details of when they would meet and such. Then Andrew told Harry that he had to be off to finish his piece for the next issue of the Prophet. Harry watched him walked away thinking if he had just made a mistake doing an interview.

Harry made his way back to the castle and went to the Great Hall where food was being served. Harry was quickly found Ron and Hermione and told them what he had been up to. Both of them were happy to see Harry getting involved with the public. Harry then noticed a Prophet on the table and read the front page:

_Is having Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister a good idea?_

_ Kingsley Shackbolt, long time auror and member of the Order of Pheoneix, was named temporary Minister of Magic after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed. This was done without consulting much of the intact Ministry or informing the public. The Minister of Magic who must be approved unanimously by Wizengamot as well as the general council, which has been called together to see whether or not Mr. Shacklebolt will be confirmed as Minister. _

_ Some people have raised concerns about Mr. Shacklebolt and how he served outside of the Ministry before its fall to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Does the Magical world need a leader who has shown that he likes to work outside of the Ministry's control? Furthermore, does the public want a leader who was a solider for the past year? _

_ Others though have herald Mr. Shacklebolt for his work done before and after the fall of the Ministry. They say that Mr. Shacklebolt is someone who we should all look up to, that he was a high member as an auror before the war, and during the war he was a major player in the resistance. They say that he fought valiantly during the war. Furthermore it has been confirmed that he fought during the Battle of Hogwarts, also being called the Final Battle or the Battle for Freedom, and that he fought with valor and courage. Also unconfirmed reports said that he fought along with two others against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Nammed, before his duel with Harry Potter._

_ Mr. Shacklebolt during his time as temporary Minister-of-Magic as thus far spent most his time at Hogwarts participating in the mourning days that are taking place there. Though not much is known about what is happening at Hogwarts, all reporters have been barred from the grounds, it is said from an unnamed source that Mr. Shacklebolt has made several speeches to the people there. Also unconfirmed is that he has meet several times with Harry Potter to discuss unknown matters, showing that he, unlike the past Ministers, will listen to the Boy Who Lived. _

_ The real intentions of Mr. Shacklebolt will most likely come to light in the coming days as he leaves today from Hogwarts after the burial of the fallen. It has been confirmed that he will be back fully in his office starting tomorrow. He said that his first actions will be to make a list of Death Eaters still at large, prosecute those in custody, and most importantly to him he will release all those who have been imprisoned without cause and return to them everything that was stolen. _

Harry ended the article; a little shocked and disappointed. He then showed the article to both Ron and Hermione who had similar reactions. Harry wondered now more than before what he should say to Andrew during his interview. After eating some food he went back to the Grffindor common room and started to scribble down notes of things that he wanted to say

…

Harry had gotten up and done his interview with Andrew early in the morning the next day. Andrew had also given him a copy of today's Prophet which had the story about the funeral. The article was broken down telling a little about each person who had died. Harry looked through them but was overcome with emotion and put it away. After the interview Harry left with the Weasley's and Hermione for the Burrow

…

When they got there, the day was primarily getting the house back together so that everyone could stay there for a bit. Bill decided for space reasons that he and Fluer would go back to Shell Cottage at night but would be around during the day. Mrs. Weasley immediately upon getting home started cooking even though dinner was not for hours no one questioned her knowing she just wanted to be busy. George on the other barely came into the house he wondered around the grounds. Charlie and Percy both tried to talk to him, but he told them he wanted to be left alone. The rest of the night was pretty non-mentionable; George came in for dinner and then went straight to bed, where Percy joined him not wanting him to be alone. Everyone followed soon after them, not wanting to just sit around doing nothing.

…

Harry once again awoke with nightmares but held back the screaming and looked at his watch. It was five-thirty and Harry decided maybe it was best that he just get up. Harry got dressed in the dark, not wanting to wake Ron who was muttering to himself. Harry went downstairs to find that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both up as well as George. George's head was down on the table and Mrs. Weasley was rubbing his back, Mr. Weasley was doing the same on the other side.

Mr. Weasley who noticed Harry first said, "Good morning Harry, you couldn't sleep either?"

Harry only nodded to him and took the seat opposite him. Harry looked at George and wondered what he must be going through not having someone who has been there for his whole life.

Mr. Weasley once again spoke to Harry, "There is a piece of mail for you on the counter it came a little while ago it is quite big."

Harry got up and got the package and opened it, a note and a paper fell out. Harry picked up the note which read, "Dear Mr. Potter the paper enclosed is an advance copy of today's paper with your interview, thank you very much for your words, and the Prophet wanted to let you know it will always be willing to print what you have to say, sincerely Andrew Jamesson."

Harry quickly looked at the paper, already knowing what it said. Mr. Weasley was looking at Harry with a quizzical look, Harry decided to indulge him, "It is the interview that I gave to the Prophet from yesterday, and it will be printed in today's paper. So he mailed me the first copy off the line." Mr. Weasley nodded his head and went back to consoling his wife and son.

A little while later the whole kitchen was filled with the whole family, apparently it had been a rough night for everyone. Percy was the first to notice Harry's copy of the Prophet and picked it up and read, then he looked at Harry and said, "I didn't know that you gave an interview to the Prophet."

Harry immediately blushed and tried to grab the paper, but apparently it wasn't going to be that easy, everyone wanting to do something so they started telling Percy to read it. Percy of course obliged and started to read the interview,

" _Mr. Potter speaks for the first time, an exclusive interview, By Andrew Jamesson. For the past few days I was humbly invited to stay at Hogwarts by Headmistress McGonagall. The one condition was that I was not to ask for interviews from people. Mr. Potter though wanted to say something to the Wizarding people and this is what he said,_

'_I first want to thank all of those who stood by me during the war, also to all those people who stood by there for anyone: witch, wizard, muggle, goblin, house-elf, centaur or any other creature of this great world. We have been drawn together by this conflict; it has shown us that we must remain united if we are to conquer evil. To those of you who lost someone, I grieve with and know that someone will always be there for you. It is through the sacrifice of those who died that we were allowed to live, and it is important that we remember that. Together I believe under the new government that is forming we can do it._

_Today I ask everyone to not let that sentiment go it is what we must remember as we rebuild. _

_I believe that we will be able to rebuild a great world together, but we must come together we have to put our differences aside, only then can we succeed.'_

_Mr. Potter did then allow me to ask a few questions that he was willing to give an answer to:_

_Q: Mr. Potter, do you believe that Hogwarts can be rebuilt and that it should remain open._

_A: Of course it can be rebuilt; it must be rebuilt in honor of those who defended it. It is necessary that Hogwarts remain open it is where the future of our world is made, in the halls the leaders of our world are taught and learn to live with others. I fully support Hogwarts to remain open an opinion that Headmistress McGonagall supports._

_Note: Professor M. McGonagall as be appointed acting Headmistress until the Governors of the School can meet._

_Q: Can you ever trust the Ministry of Magic after what they have done to you?_

_A: Trust is necessary to move on, and I trust the government that is forming I trust the people who are coming to power; I believe that they have the right ideas. Though people should always question their government to make sure they are doing what is best for the people._

_Mr. Potter has since left Hogwarts, to rest to a location he has asked to remain a secret. He asks that all people be there for those who are grieving they need us and we should be there for them."_

Percy finished with a shocked look on his face as did everyone else in the room. Until finally Mr. Weasley spoke, "Harry I never knew that you were such a good speaker."

Harry immediately blushed and everyone else started laughing. The rest of the morning everyone was quoting Harry's article trying to lighten the mood or else they were silence.

Later in the day three Ministry owls arrived for Percy, Mr. Weasley and Harry. Each contained a note that Minister Shacklebolt wanted to speak to them separately and then Mr. Weasley and Harry together regarding another issue. The meeting would take place early tomorrow morning in the Minister's office. All three of them responded that they would be there, to meet with Kingsley.

The rest of the day, everyone spent talking about random things mostly, though it was mostly in tears. Someone would start to cry, usually George or Mrs. Weasley, and then it would start a chain reaction and everyone would be in tears. These all usually ended in Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Bill or Fluer making everyone more tea while trying to calm everyone down.

Harry had wanted to talk to Ginny, but every time he was going someone started to cry and she immediately rushed to them. When they all left for bed there were physically and emotionally exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry for the wait, I got lazy, so in this chapter I have taken liberties on the government of Wizards on parts that are not fully explained I hope that it isn't too confusing. I hope that you all enjoy

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other Characters

Chapter 8

Back to the Ministry

Harry, Percy and Mr. Weasley woke up early the next day and got ready to go to the Ministry. They all meet in the kitchen where Percy gave Harry one of the coins needed to flush himself into the Ministry. Harry though looked taken back when Percy gave it to him and asked, "They are still using these? I thought they were going to get back to how it was before?"

It was Mr. Weasley who answered him, "They are working for something in between, the Ministry is worried about security which is why they are still in place. They have though made them easier for visitors to get the coins; Kingsley let me know in his letter that the measures will stay in place for now and till then that either myself or Percy would lend you one for now."

Harry not entirely happy with that answer decided not to push it. They three of them went outside and were about to apparrate to outside the Ministry, when Harry remembered that he was not legally able to. Mr. Weasley who realized at the same moment stuck out his arm and Harry grab it. With that they twisted and were gone.

The three of them arrived outside the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. They quickly went to the entrance and flushed down using the coins. When they arrived in the Atrium it was thankfully not crowded. The three of them proceeded to the visitor check-in, while walking to the desk Harry noticed that the Magic is Might statue had been taken down thought nothing had yet replaced it. When they got to the desk the guard, who was reading the Prophet, looked up at Harry and immediately stood up, "Hello Mr. Potter, I was told that you would be coming in this morning. The Minister has informed me not to check your wand in, you may go straight up, sir."

Harry, who felt a little weird about being called sir, decided not to question the guard but followed Mr. Weasley and Percy to the lifts. They quickly got in the elevator and rode it to the first level. Harry followed the other two to the Minister's office. When they arrived they were greeted by the Minster's receptionist, who talked really quickly when she noticed Harry. She told them, that they were expected, but that Minister Shacklebolt was finishing a meeting at the moment and told them to have a seat until he was ready to see them.

A few minutes later, a few wizards came out of the Minister's office talking, but soon fell silent when they noticed who was waiting to see the Minister. All of them greeted the three of them, and shook their hands and offered their thanks for all of their works. Kingsley then came out of his office, "Percy, Arthur, Harry; thank you for coming, sorry to keep you waiting I didn't know that you were here. Please come in."

Kingsley showed them all into his office and offered them seats before he started to speak to them, "Thank you guys for coming, I know that it isn't the most ideal time. It is a hard time for all of our world but we have to start the rebuilding process which is why I have asked you all here. First off I want you all to know that you may feel free at any time to leave or reject anything that is asked of you here. Now with that I would like to quickly talk to Percy just for a moment."

With that both Harry and Arthur left to wait outside. A few minutes later Percy came out with a smile on his face. He turned to his father a spoke, "The Minister as asked me to stay on in the Ministry as his assistant and he might have another position for me as well. I have accepted. He wants to see you now dad."

Percy hugged his father and he went in Percy turned to Harry and spoke, "Can you tell dad that I will meet you guys back home, that I just want to see where I'll be working and the people as well."

Harry nodded and Percy left, leaving Harry to wait by himself with Kingsley's secretary, who had been stealing glances at him since he came back outside. Harry had also noticed that the traffic outside the office had picked up quite a bit and that many of them were walking past multiple times and staring at him. Eventually Mr. Weasley came out and told Harry to come inside.

Harry sat down next to Mr. Weasley facing the Minister. "Well Harry," Kingsley started, "I have been talking to Arthur about him coming back to work for the Ministry and what I would have to do to make it happen. We wanted to tell you first I have official offered Arthur the position of Deputy Minister, he will be my right hand man if I am confirmed as Minister."

Harry looked from Mr. Weasley to Kingsley and trying to see if he was joking eventually blurting out, "I can't believe it… Mr. Weasley congratulations." Harry shook Mr. Weasley's hand and then he turned to Kingsley, "You have made a wonderful choice Kingsley, I am glad that you are choosing those in power from good stock."

"Ah Harry," Kingsley answered quickly, "it was more than deserved for Arthur part in the resistance. He is a man of integrity, one who stands by his beliefs and I value that. Now onto the matter of why I asked to speak to both of you together. I wanted to inform you both before it happened that Wizemgot has asked you to come to their session today as well as with the general counsel. I have been informed that you have no obligation to attend, but they would like to see there. I will also announce at the meeting if Arthur accepts to announce my deputy minister. Personally I would like it if you would both be in attendance, I believe that it will help move the Ministry in a positive direction."

Harry sat for a moment contemplating before because he really didn't want to go before Wizemgot. Then a thought came to his mind, and he turned to Mr. Weasley, "Mr. Weasley if you want to accept the position and be in attendance then I will come and support you."

Mr. Weasley thought about it for a moment before he said, "I would like to talk to the rest of my family first, if that would be ok Kingsley, then I will decide."

Kingsley agreed and Mr. Weasley left to floo home. Kingsley asked Harry to stay so that they could discuss another matter. "Harry," Kingsley started carefully, "I wanted to know that I am forming groups of people together to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters, and I wanted to offer you an official position on this team. Now, I know that it was your desire to be an auror, but it is not under my power to do that, it resides within in the department. I have spoken with to the head of the department and he must stand by that without your NEWTs it will be hard to join the department. But he also stated that in light of the circumstances he is willing to over look that for you and all people who would have graduated if it hadn't been for the war, with one premise. The premise is that you help catch the remaining Death Eaters which would serve as your qualifications and your trails. Now you don't have to decide now, but time is of the essence, so it would be nice to hear as soon as possible. I will be notifying other people who would qualify for this program."

Harry looked at Kingsley trying to discuss all of the information; Harry agreed to get back to him with a decision, not wanting to be too rash. Kingsley agreed, he told Harry that he needed to get back to work, but that if Harry wanted something to find him. Right as Harry got up to go wait with the secretary again a thought occurred to him, "O, Kingsley I hoping to get a portkey to Australia so we can get Hermione's parents back, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course Harry, just tell me when you want to go and I'll set it up." And with that Harry exited the office to wait for Mr. Weasley to get back. It was about a half-an-hour before Mr. Weasley got back to find Harry reading the Prophet and drinking tea. Mr. Weasley quickly told Harry that the entire family was ecstatic and they wanted him to accept Kingsley nomination. Both of them went into Kingsley's office and told him the good news, to which Kingsley started bouncing off the walls with joy. He told them that they were requested to be at Wizemgot in two hours and that should get something to eat.

…

Two hours later Mr. Weasley and Harry were outside a fully seated Wizemgot and General Council. Kingsley had gone in a moment before them and told them they would be summoned shortly. A few minutes went by before Kingsley came back out and said, "They would like to speak to Arthur now."

Mr. Weasley got up and went inside. Harry could hear thunderous applause when he went in. Harry was left to sit silently outside. He waited what seemed like a hour before Kingsley came back out, "They would like to speak to you now Harry."Kingsley went and opened the door for Harry, who went through it.

Harry was walking into a standing ovation from the entire court, one of the court assistants came up to him and showed him to the seat in the middle of the court. When Harry sat down the rest of the court and took his lead. "Mr. Potter, welcome, thank you so much for coming to talk to us and may I on behalf of this court thank you for everything you have done. We have called you here because the people of our world trust your judgment more than anyone else. So there are a couple of things we wanted to ask you. The first is your opinion of Mr. Shacklebolt and do you believe that he would be a fit Minister of Magic?"

Harry quickly realized why he was brought here, the court wanted him to give them credibility. The court believed that if Harry approved a person as Minister then the wizarding world would. Harry then looked around the room and noticed that the court had been opened to reporters as well. Harry knew what he had to do, "There are few people I would more willing trust my life than Kingsley. He is a great wizard and a great leader. He will lead our world to a better future. He fought courageously during the battle and was willing to risk his job for what he thought was right. He is a man you will fight for what is right for our world. I trust him to do what is right."

When Harry finished he could see everyone in the chamber discussing what harry had just said. Once again the same wizard asked him a question, "Mr. Potter, the other matter we wanted to ask you about is pertains to both you and Mr. Weasley."

Harry glanced to Mr. Weasley who was sitting off to the side of the chamber got up and walked to Harry. The wizard continued, "We have decided that both of you will offered a spot on the Wizemgot court, for your actions during the war."

Harry and Mr. Weasley's jaws dropped. Kingsley, who had just entered back into the room, had smile took up his entire face and he started to clap which was quickly followed by the rest of the court. Harry's mind was blank and Mr. Weasley was just overjoyed. As the crowd quieted down the wizard who had been speaking continued, "The announcement will go in today's Prophet and then both of you will be official offered and vetted, at which time you can decide to join or not. We all hope that you accept the position for the great things you have done. For your knowledge we will be discussing confirming Kingsley as Minister and will render a decision for tomorrow."

Mr. Weasley shook his head and said thank you for both of them before both Harry and him got up to go, both of them still in shook from what they had heard. When they exited, Kingsley had followed them said he would show them out if they wanted to go, both Harry and Mr. Weasley just nodded and followed him. When they got to the Atrium, expecting to exit there, they were met with a wall of reporters wanting to talk to Harry, all of them with cameras flashing. Harry quickly noticed what was going on; people found out where he was and wanted to ask him questions. Security that had been holding the reporters at bay caved when the reporters saw Harry. Kingsley quickly grabbed Harry and Mr. Weasley and rushed to the lifts, which luckily were open. Kingsley got them inside and up to his office, where he told them they could use his fireplace to get home, being the only one fire place in the Ministry still attached to the floo network.


End file.
